In The Beginning...
In The Beginning... is the introduction sequence in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which introduces the main characters and establishes the storyline. Plot Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli and mobsters Harry and Lee discuss the release of Tommy Vercetti from prison, after his being arrested for killing eleven men during a botched hit and serving fifteen years. The mobsters decide to send Tommy to Vice City to man their drug operations there for a few months. After flying to Vice City, Tommy, Ken Rosenberg (a lawyer who serves as the Forelli contact in Vice City), Harry and Lee drive in Ken's Admiral to a deal with the Vance Crime Family. However, the deal is ambushed; Harry, Lee and one of the dealers are killed, while Tommy, Ken, and another dealer escape. Tommy and Ken drive to Ken's office, where Tommy tells Ken "I'll drop by your office tomorrow, and we can start sorting this mess out". Ken goes into his office, and Tommy drives to the Ocean View Hotel. Gallery Introduction-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Harry walking towards Victor Vance, with Lance Vance sitting in the Maverick helicopter. Introduction-GTAVC3.jpg|Diaz' men preparing to attack Tommy Vercetti, Harry, Lee and Victor Vance. Introduction-GTAVC4.jpg|Lance Vance flying away in the Maverick, with the Admiral containing Tommy Vercetti and Ken Rosenberg driving away. The bodies of Harry, Lee and Victor Vance are also visible. Deaths *Harry - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush. *Lee - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush. *Victor Vance - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush.﻿ Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the first cutscene is "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3. *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the airport cutscene is "Mama Papa Tu" by Mongo Santamaría. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Radio Espantoso. *A dead man can be seen on a meat hook in the room behind Sonny Forelli. *When Tommy, Harry, and Lee arrive at the airport, an airplane can be seen landing on the curved runway in the background. Realistically, it is not possible to land like that, possibly hinting that a straight runway was present in the beta. *The weapons carried by Diaz's men can be obtained with a trainer, but they show up as the M4 and MP5 when spawned; the different textures were scripted for the deal cutscene. *During the deal cutscene, the Vance's fly a unique black helicopter. *If the player enters the "blow up all vehicles" cheat, the game will crash. *Ken's Admiral is much more detailed in the airport pickup scene than in usual gameplay, with a slightly boxier body, detailed tan interior (rather than the standard generic grey one), and a different rim design. After the opening cutscenes, it also has a unique white color. *After the cutscene, entering in either Faggio or Admiral parked near you will automatically hear "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson on Flash FM. *During the cutscene, when Tommy and Ken arrive at Ken's Office, Ken's car drifted, watch this if there is a confusion. *The interior of Marco's Bistro shown in the cutscene is actually in the Hidden Interiors Universe, high above the game area. Through the use of modifications, it becomes accesible, altough there is no way to exit it afterwards. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:First Missions